


Game of Cat and Fishcake

by Allthegoodnamesweretaken



Category: Naruto, Omamori Himari
Genre: Cat Ears, Lemon, Youkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthegoodnamesweretaken/pseuds/Allthegoodnamesweretaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto saves a small cat one day during. Years later a beautiful girl with a sword arrives and says she has a debt to repay. Now he has to handle being hunted by ravenous youkai and even more predatory girls.DeadFic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Cat and Fishcake

A small white cat fled through a forest covered in injuries followed by a large angry centipede. The cat hopped from tree to tree while the centipede just plowed over angrily destroying everything in its path. The cat eventually landed on a branch that was to thin to support it and it's eyes widened as it fell. It landed in a clearing and shook its head looking around. The area was covered in dull kunai and shurikan with a big poorly drawn image of some black haired person's head in the middle of a bullseye that hadn't been touched by a single blade with a big red x over it. A hiss and clacking caused the cat to look back up and see the centipede. It's eyes widened in horror as the centipede descended on it.

"ORAH!" A young male's voice shouted.

A few seconds later a barrage of kunai rained through the air between the cat and centipede. The enormous bug was skewered by several blunt knives which knocked it off course. The bug landed writhing on several meters away and drove several of the dulled blades further in. The cat looked in the direction the attacks had come from and saw a young boy. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes with a black t shirt and orange shorts.

"Go away!" The boy shouted tossing a large rock at the centipede.

The centipede got hit with the large rock and the little blond grabbed the cat and ran. The sound of scurrying made it clear the large bug was chasing them, and it was gaining. The boy ran and jumped into the air just barely dodging a bite from the large predator. He landed on the bug and with a satisfying crunch and ran further. The beast rattled before coming after him with a loud hiss.

Sunlight signaled the edge of the forest. Naruto nearly made it to the edge when he fell forward. The cat peeked over his head and saw the centipede had clamped onto his leg. It dragged the blond and cat back swiftly coiling its body to cut off their escape it let go of Naruto's leg and reared back. Naruto closed his eyes as the bug lunged forward.

The sound of an uncountable number of birds chirping came from no where followed by a wet crunch and death rattle. When Naruto opened his eyes an ANBU in a dog mask stood over the corpse of the centipede. A brief moment of relief washed over Naruto and then the world went white.

Naruto came too several hours later in a hospital bed, with a tanned old man next to him.

"Naruto kun your awake." The Hokage said.

"Hey old man." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"Naruto kun dog tells me you were bitten by a rather large centipede." The Hokage said. "What happened?"

"Well there was this little cat." Naruto started. "Ah is the cat still alive?"

"Dog took it to the nin animal vets, if anyone could save it they can." Hokage said.

"Oh okay then. So there was this little cat and that huge bug was chasing it and it looked so unfair." Naruto said. "I mean that big bug was hurting something so small. "

"So you attacked a bug that size because it was hunting a stray cat?" The Hokage asked.

"Yeah." The youth said with a forlorn look. "I mean something that big attacking something that small, It's like."

Naruto quickly shut his mouth. He didn't need to finish, the old man knew exactly what he meant. He sighed and ruffled the boys hair.

"Try not to be so reckless next time." Hiruzen said. "You'll have to learn to be more careful if you want this hat."

Naruto grinned at him and said. "You know I'll have it one day."

"Well that day is going to be a little later now, the doctor says you'll be here for a week to make sure the antivenom worked."Hiruzen said.

"What a whole week." Naruto whined.

"Well no good deed goes unpunished they say." Hiruzen chuckled.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later Naruto walked slowly down the street with the cat on his head. He grumbled under his breath. The Hokage had told him that he couldn't pull any pranks, or do anything else that would strain his leg for a week. Something about venom and muscle deterioration and a couple of other big words he didn't understand. Naruto smacked his cheeks to snap himself out of it and reached up.

He pulled the small feline off his head and said. "Hey how about we get you something to eat. That sound good Kitty."

The cat mewed what Naruto took as an affirmative and Naruto smiled widely while thinking about where to find a pet store. He couldn't go to the Inuzuka, not after the stink bomb incident, and it really wasn't something worth bothering the Hokage about. He put the cat back on his head with a shrug and decided to just search the market district. It took several hours and Naruto still found a way to get in trouble with a bum leg.

He walked through the door and the shop owner started to cheerfully greet his customer. Then he noticed who it was and scowled for a moment before just carefully schooling a neutral expression on his face.

He couldn't turn down Naruto's business if he wanted to, it was pretty much an unwritten law that anyone who denied to sell to Naruto because of who was would lose their vendors license, not fair but living in a military dictatorship rarely was. Besides the brats money was as good as anyones, didn't mean he had to be nice to him though.

"What do ya want?" The store owner asked.

"Um cat food and a couple bowls." Naruto said. "Oh and one of those mouse toys if you've got 'em."

"Give me a minute." The owner said.

He left the counter and in a few moments returned with a bag with a picture of a cat, two small bowls, and a cheep looking catnip mouse.

"That'll be 650 ryo." The shop owner said. "Pay and get out."

"Jeez how does some one this rude get any customers." Naruto thought pulling out his frog wallet.

He slapped a few bills down and the owner flicked him a coin and stuffed Naruto's purchases into a cloth bag and shoved it into Naruto's arms almost knocking the small boy off balance. Naruto glared at the shop keep before turning and leaving.

Another worker who had been stocking shelves and saw the whole thing asked as soon as the door closed. "Why'd you give it all the best stuff?"

"Your daft aren't you? If I just shoveled in the cheep stuff it'd be back in a week when the cat food ran out and the stuffed toy was just a pile of rags." The shop keep said. "A long run hit on profits is a small price to pay to keep it out of my store."

The other worker thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Good thinking."

That night Naruto lay on his bed with the cat curled up on his stomach. The blond gently petted the thing with a smile. It was gonna be a long month but he could take it.

"At least I've got you to keep me company right Kitty?" Naruto asked.

The cat purred pressed it's head against Naruto's hand.

"I'll take that as a yes." Naruto said with a grin.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later Naruto returned home after a grueling day of classes. He say in the lone chair he had by his small table and leaned back.

"Oh good it's so boring." Naruto complained.

The cat jumped up on his lap and rubbed up against his stomach.

"Oh hey girl." Naruto said stroking her back gently. "Where you good while I was out."

The cat mewed happily.

"Good to here." The blond said. "I got you a present."

He reached down and pulled out a tin of tuna fish. The cat's eyes lit up at the sight and she started mew excitedly.

"Okay okay give me a second and I'll pour it for you." Naruto said with a chuckle.

The cat hopped off his lap and Naruto strolled over to her bowl. Naruto popped open the can and strained some of the water and then dumped the fish into the cat's bowl. He smiled when the cat started happily chowing down on the tuna. Naruto let out a little sigh and lay down. Once the fish was gone the cat curled up on Naruto's stomach like it had many times before.

"So do you want to hear what happened today?" Naruto asked.

The cat mewed in reply.

"Well first when I got there Kiba was being a dick about my bad leg, then we had practical taijutsu lesson that I swear the teacher decided on just cause he knew I'd have to sit it out, and then the Sasuke got up and I had to listen to the girls all cheering at him. It was so high pitched I think only dogs could hear some of them." Naruto said. "And Sasuke just brushed them off, the lucky bastard doesn't know how good he's got it."

The cat climbed up to Naruto's face and licked his mouth.

"Ah don't worry about me. I know I've still got it better." He said. "I've got you after all."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End of the month.

Naruto came home after class that day to find his window open and his cat missing. The blond freaked out and began scouring the village asking every one he could. He even went to the Hokage. At the end of the day Naruto lay in his bed crying at the revelation that his cat had run away.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Three years later.

In the dark of the night on a roof across the street from where Naruto lived a single unassuming individual watched.

The man smirked and licked his lips. "Finally looks like my meal is ready."

"Ah so you wish to eat the Kyuubi." said a feminine voice.

"That's right I've been guarding." He said. "Wait who said that."

He turned around quickly to find a kimono clad girl with a katana looking down at him from the top of a bill board.

"What do you want?" He asked. "Are you after the Kyuubi?"

"Hmm the beast does not interest me in the least." She answered with a bored look.

"Then go away and we won't have a problem." The man said.

She drew her blade. "It's host however I am very concerned with."

The man prepared to go after her but before he could react the girl was already behind him sheathing her sword.

"How did you?" The man asked as he fell forward stomach bleeding profusely.

As he lay dead she looked over at the Naruto's apartment with a smile.

"I've come to repay my debt m'lord." She said.


End file.
